


Forget me not

by Amelus



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, Thomas Shelby fanfiction, tommy shelby fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelus/pseuds/Amelus
Summary: Thomas and Grace get married despite his family being skeptical about her and he is the happiest man on their wedding day, but what happens when pretty Detective Greens comes to Small Health and has to work with Thomas?
Relationships: Thomas Shelby - Relationship, Thomas Shelby x OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This story follows some of the plot from the show but not all. The ideas from the show belong to the show as in my other stories, but everything else is mine.  
> Protected by Copyrights Laws. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts when you wish! But they are greatly appreciated!

The day of the wedding had arrived. Thomas Shelby would no longer be a bachelor but a taken man. 

The Shelby family was composed of Thomas, the leader and brains in the family along with their Aunt Polly. There were Arthur, the oldest brother and wild one; John and Finn, the youngest brothers and the free butterflies. Lastly there was Ada, the only girl and the one who didn’t share in her family’s ambition for power and greater things. The family was in charge of The Peaky Blinders - a feared gang in Birmingham. 

The reception was held in The Shelby Mansion out in the Country side in Small Health. Before their success in Shelby Limited, a company for horse races and horse training, the family lived in a small apartment above their pub - Garrison Pub. However, with new partnerships, the boys were able to move to a larger place with the women in the family. 

The gray and maroon mansion was two stories and had a large patio that seemed to be like a forest: wild flowers, large trees, water fountains and openings leading to the inside of the house decorated it. 

The wedding reception was held outside but the decoration was both inside the house and outside. The colors were blue and purple and the women sipped their wine and men drank their whiskey looking around at the flowers decorating the floor and large spiral staircase in the home. There were seats and tables inside and outside and elegant chandeliers shone everywhere. 

“Grace. You’ve made me the happiest man alive.” Thomas wasn’t one to express his feelings but this was his wife now. Grace had been a barmaid at his pub, catching his attention and getting him to open up to her. His family, mostly his aunt Polly, didn’t trust in her, but he was sure she was honest. He’d done a background check on her before and she’d never proven to be a traitor. 

Being one of the most feared gangs in Birmingham brought many enemies and therefore the family did not trust just anybody. 

The couple was dancing, both dressed in white, to their wedding song when the band stopped playing and others clapped. Thomas shared a quick kiss with Grace and both held hands, walking over to a couple to speak to. As they spoke, Arthur Shelby walked closer to Thomas and whispered something in his ear. Tommy, nicknamed as such by his family, excused himself and walked outside of his house to the front door. 

There were no guests in the front, only Polly kneeling down and crying by an open black bag. 

Thomas ran over as his brothers ran behind him. He knelt down and stared at the face on the ground. It was his sister Ada. Her face, soft and round, was bruised. She had bruised eyes and her body had been tangled inside the bag. 

Thomas broke down when his brothers ran to his side, Finn being the last one to get closer. Finn screamed as Thomas ordered for John to take the young 17 year old boy upstairs and let no one know of this. 

The blue eyed man broke down and held his dead sister’s body in his arms as Polly and Arthur did the same. 

His sister had been late to the wedding and he was curious as to why she hadn’t arrived. Ada also was not too fond of Grace but she supported Tommy like the rest of the family. 

Somebody had kidnapped her and done this. Maybe she was at the hairdresser finishing getting dressed when it all happened. 

Thomas Shelby didn’t care, but he knew he had to find who had done this to his sister. 

XX 

“She’s the best investigator in town, Tommy. Her dad was Detective Greens. He served in France too.” Arthur and Thomas were sitting in his office, the darkness around them swallowing them as they spoke. 

Two weeks had passed since Ada’s death and Thomas had no clue yet who her killers were. A detective was needed and apparently Jade Greens was the one fit to do the job. 

Polly and Grace had been in charge of the funeral and everything after that while the men focused on finding their sisters’ attacker. 

“She’s smart Tommy. She’s in charge of the family company her dad owned as a detective. “ 

“Well what are you waiting for to bring her here?” Thomas yelled. 

He never thought he would need another woman other than Grace (Polly called Grace an obsession to Thomas and didn’t believe it was real love), but Thomas knew he needed Jade Greens to help him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade Greens makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support.   
> Trigger warning- Talk of death will be below.

Thomas Shelby was sitting in his office, big brown curtains draped over large windows in the room. The main maid had brought him lunch and breakfast but as usual he did not eat anything. 

Many times Thomas didn’t eat because he was too focused on family business or getting new business running, but for the past two weeks his appetite had diminished because of Ada’s death. 

The siblings felt broken; they’d lost their Ada. 

To make matters worse, Ada’s son walked around the house reminding the family of her, his hair and face all resembling his mother’s’. 

Thomas wanted to know who was so cruel to hurt their sister, but what could he judge? Had he not been a cruel man before as well? Maybe this was karma paying him back for all the men he killed or sent his brothers to deal with. 

Ada never wanted to be a part of it, she always hid behind the curtains and warned her family of the dangers, trying to be supportive without getting involved. Tommy thought she would like Grace because Grace was just like her, a nice girl; but the two did not have enough time to share together. Now his sister was gone because of their enemies and Thomas Shelby swore he would get to the bottom of it. 

“My Tom.” Grace slipped through the office door, slipping behind his desk and standing behind him, “you haven’t eaten much.” 

Thomas felt a headache coming. Grace didn’t get a honeymoon because of Ada’s death and he had promised time with her after he spoke to Jade Greens, the detective who would be in charge of this case to help The Shelbys. 

“I am fine.” He spoke and stood, sharing a brief kiss with his wife. “Thank you for being so understanding during this time. I love you, Grace.” 

Grace knew Thomas was hurt. He was a man of actions and not of words and hearing him say I love you was proof of how difficult this time was for all the family. 

“Tommy, Jade Greens is here.” Arthur Shelby barged through the office, hair disheveled, interrupting the moment. 

“Okay. Bring her in. Bring the family in. Everyone needs to be in here for the first meeting.” 

A few minutes later, Jade Greens walked inside the mansion, her eyes looking around at the large paintings on the wall, the brown spiral staircase and beautiful elegant couches and chairs. 

Arthur led her inside a big office, the size of three large rooms, filled with a family. 

All of the members sat in chairs and wore black, looking down at their laps. A woman, middled age, cried silently. 

The only person who wasn’t looking down was a man sitting behind a desk and a female behind him. The woman was beautiful, her blonde hair tucked back and a beautiful black dress covering her body. However, the man was even more beautiful. What struck Jade were his light ocean eyes. Just as the ocean has many mysteries, Jade figured so did his eyes. 

“Welcome, Mrs. Greens or Ms.?” His voice was strong and sure, yet light in some way. “This is my family: Polly, Arthur, John, Finn, Michael. My son Charlie and his cousin, Ada’s son, are upstairs, and lastly my wife Grace. I’m Thomas Shelby and I hear you are great at what you do. Please take a seat.” Thomas pointed to each family member and stood up. 

Jade smiled and took a seat near Polly, who had stopped crying. 

If Jade Greens was good at something, it was reading people, but this family seemed to be marked by pain and Poker Faces. 

“Well, I’ve heard about you Mr. Shelby. Although I do not reside in Small Heath but a few hours from it, I decided to work with you. I didn’t want to get my head cut off.” 

The room was silent. Thomas frowned and leaned forward. Was this woman trying to disrespect him? Her green eyes and brown hair, lips painted black and a navy suit showed she was professional indeed, but he didn’t think she was dense. 

“Yes, Mr. Shelby. I decided to take this job and I am going to start by doing individual interrogations to help you get to the bottom of this. First, I’ll interview Mrs. Polly, or is it Ms.? I’d like everyone out of the room. I will interview each one by one and lastly give reports about my next move to you. I am aware you have your men looking around for different enemies of yours, but having me here is a decision you won’t regret.” 

“But why question us? We lost our sister.” Arthur frowned. 

“Let me work, Mr. Shelby.” Jade Greens smiled, teeth shining white as Tommy observed her. “Oh, and Mr. Thomas Shelby, it is Ms. I am sure you already researched that. I don’t know why you would ask if you already knew.”


End file.
